UnA RaZóN PaRa QuEdArMe
by ShikiCaramel
Summary: Loki se quiere ir, Mayura le dice que no se vaya, el le piede una razón pra no irse, ella no le contesta. Loki le piede resolver un ultimo misterio el sabor de sus labios. Mal summary, espero que les guste!


**Los personajes de Matantei Loki no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la maravillosa SAKURA KINOSHITA….**

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA VA DEDICADA A AKEEMI-CAHN YA QUE FUE LA PRIMERA PERSONA CON LA QUE HABLE DE Y ME CAYO ¡RE BIEN! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MY FRIEND (( JEJE )). Y TAMBIEN VA DEDICADA A TODAS LAS PRESONAS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC!**

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

(N/a: son mis notas, dentro de la historia)

-Dialogo-

"_pensamientos"_

**(Traducción Ingles-Español)**

* * *

Una razón para quedarme

-¡¡¡LLEGO TARDE!!!- gritó una linda chica de cabello rosa, ojos rojos y de 17 años. Ella se dirija a visitar a su _"mejor amigo", _si se podría llamar así, ya que la muchacha empezaba a sentir más que una simple amistad por el niño de ojos verdes y pelo castaño.

A unas cuadras de ella se podía ver una hermosa mansión antigua con una reja muy delicada de bronce y un hermoso jardín de entrada.

Mayura hizo a un lado la reja y cruzo los jardines para llegar a la puerta de madera.

-¡¡BUENOS DIAS YAMINO!!-grito la muchacha, cerca de ella había un joven de pelo color verde y ojos negros limpiando una vasija.

-Buenos días a ti también Mayura-contesto con una sonrisa

-¿Esta…?- No pudo seguir ya que Yamino la interrumpió

-¿El señor Loki?- La vio asentir con la cabeza agachada para disimular su sonrojo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Yamino- esta en su despacho, puede pasar, yo en unos momentos voy con unos dulces y té- y se retiro dejando a una Mayura muy feliz sabiendo que su fiel compañero para resolver casos no se había marchado como un año atrás.

Subió veloz mente la escalera y llego a una puerta de madera tallada con un picaporte en dorado. Como es de costumbre entro sin tocar.

-¡¡¡BUENOS DIAS LOKI-KUUUUUN!!!- dijo, bueno grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ahí a unos pasos más a delante de ella estaba, un muy muuuuuyy lindo-hermoso-kawaii-bonito-mono, Loki leyendo el diario, obviamente en su forma de niño.

-Buenos días Mayura,-le dijo sin levantar la vista del diario- que raro que entres sin tocar… gritando a mi estudio…-continuo mirándola de reojo y con una sonrisa burlona

-Que malo eres Loki-kun ne?- mayura frunce el ceño, pero después volvió a hablar-¿Algún caso para hoy?

A Loki le pone mal no decirle a Mayura que el es un Dios Nórdico y que como ya puede volver a su forma original ya no va a ver mas misterios o "_fushgi mistery_". Pero el lo hace para no se aleje de el y que lo odie por haberle mentido. Hacía tiempo que el venía sintiendo cosas muy diferentes hacia Mayura, ya no sentía ese cariño por ella, sino algo más, mucho más fuerte, algo que se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-No mayura-dice mirándola- Sabes, creo que voy a cerrar la agencia e ir a donde debo estar- esta vez dijo mirando por la ventana.- Como ya no hay misterios-continuo, ya que ella no dijo nada- ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí .

Cuando Mayura escuchó esto sintió como el corazón se le partía de apoco, que tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar ni hablar y que los ojos se le empezaban a poner húmedos.

-Q-Que bien Q-que p-puedas volver y-ya a tu casa- dijo con la vos estrangulada- te de-deseo lo mejor-

-Gracias Mayura- Loki no se dio cuenta en el estado en que estaba Mayura, ya que estaba mirando por la venta-

-OK, creo que ya no tengo nada mas que hacer acá- Mayura se sorprendió de la frialdad con la que hablo. Loki quien se dio cuenta, volteo rápidamente; pero Mayura ya estaba de espaldas y no puedo ver que ya las lagrimas corrían por el fino rostro de la muchacha.

-¿Mayura que estas diciendo?- dijo con enojado.

-La verdad- está vez ya estaba con la mano en el picaporte- ya que te vas a ir, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que te dejo tranquilo para que puedas guardar tus cosas-

-¿Me podes decir que te pasa?- Loki se bajo de su asiento- ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

-¿¡COMO QUERES QUE REACCIONE?!- se volteo hacia el-¿QUERES QUE ME PONGA A SALTAR, SABIENDO QUE TE VAS?- su llanto se hacia mas fuerte, ya que descubrió que se había enamorado de Loki- ¿QUE FESTEJE PORQUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE QUIERO ME DEJAN SOLA?-

Está dolida, y furiosa. Pero mas dolida sabiendo que la persona que más ama se va a ir de su lado. Ella sabe que su amor es en cierta forma prohibido ya que el es un niño de 8 años y ella una adolescente de 17 años.

-…- a Loki esta confesión de que lo quería lo había dejado aturdido, ella lo quería…pero "_¿Cuán mucho significo para ella?_ "se preguntó...

-L-o siento m-ucho, y-yo n-no quise d-decir eso- volvió a voltear hacia la puerta- C-chau-

-Dame una razón para que me quede, demostrame que queres que me quede-

-Yo, no se como-

-¿Que significo para vos?- Loki camino hasta quedarse frente a ella.

-¿En que sentido lo decís?- Mayura se arrodillo así podía quedar a la misma altura que Loki.

-Claro, ¿como me ves, como tu amigo, tu hermano menor…?- ya que Mayura se había arrodillado el se acerco mas a ella.

-Yo te tengo mucho cariño Loki-

-¿Cariño? ¿Solamente porque me tenes cariño queres que me quede?-

-¿Loki-kun que haces?- Mayura recién se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que están sus rostros y cada vez están mas cerca ya que Loki se iba acercando a su cara.

-Demostrame cuán grande es tu cariño- Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros

-¡Pero no se como!- Mayura cerro los ojos sintiendo como el calido aliento de Loki le golpea la cara cada vez que habla.

-Ya que por ahora no sabes una razón para que me quede…-como la chica no dijo nada continuo- Quiero que resolvamos un ultimo misterio…-dijo con una sexy sonrisa

-¿Cuál?-

-Bésame. Quiero saber de que sabor son tus labios, y que vos sepas el mió. Desde hace un año me he preguntado de que sabor serian tus labios y que tan de suaves…- se acerco un poco mas, estaba seguro que si hablaban se llegarían a rozar los labios.

Mayura al oír esto abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no se alejo.

-¿Q-que te be-bese?- Como había pensado Loki, cuando Mayura habló sus labios rozaron con los de el

-Si-

Mayura no soportaba esta tortura de tener a Loki tan cerca así que termino las distancias entre ellos. Loki al sentir los labios de Mayura sobre los suyos sonrió, el abrazo por la cintura correspondiendo el beso. Empezó siendo un beso dulce y casto, pero cada vez sus cuerpos pedían más de esa dulce sensación. Mayura coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello de el y enterró sus dedos en su cabello, pidiendo profundizar el beso y Loki accedió a su petición. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaban entre si (N/a: siempre me pregunte como sería Loki en su forma de niño besándose con mayura XD).

Cuando el aire les empezó a faltar se separaron.

-Te amo- dijo Mayura con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entre cortada.

-Yo también te amo- dijo dando un corto besos en los labios de la muchacha.

-¿Ya hace falta una razón para que te quedes?- Dijo Mayura

-No, no creo que ninguna… aunque me gustaría que me la recordaras- dijo con su súper sexy sonrisa-

-bueno… no creo que sea problema- y así volvieron a besarse.

"_Dios me estoy besando con Loki esperen me ¡¡¡ESTOY BESANDO CON LOKI!!! nono…Esto esta mal yo soy mas grande que el… "_

-Esp-espera Lo-ki- dijo entre beso y beso.

-N-no Qui-quiero-

-Basta Loki-kun – Mayura corto el beso.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que tu…- lo señala- yo…- se señala, y se pone a jugar con las manos-

-No te entiendo- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Es que Loki-kun es más chico que yo…- yo pudo terminar ya que Loki la interrumpió.

-Ah jeje, es que Mayura, cof cof…Yo no soy un "nene" ya se que parezco de 8 años, pero en realidad- Loki de un momento a otro se trasforma a su verdadero cuerpo.

-Ka-kami- sama- Mayura no podía salir de su ensañamiento.

-Yo soy un Dios Nórdico. El Dios Loki- dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

-Entonces Loki-kun y Kami-sama son…. Fuuu!!! Fushigi mistery- dijo la chica con sus graciosos anteojos.

-Si, si bueno ¿seguimos con lo nuestro?-

-Mmm…- justo cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de tocar sus labios, la puerta se abrió abruptamente por Fenrir

-¡Dady** (Papi)** tengo hambre!- exclamo el perro/hijo de Loki.

-E-el perro ha-habla wii!!¡Fushigi mistery!- Grito esto ultimo alegremente

-Si el perro…-Loki paro, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Mayura –

-¿T-tu puedes oírme/oírlo?- dijeron Fenrir y Loki al mismo tiempo.

-S-si ¿Qué no debería?-

-Es que…- La oración de Loki quedo en el aire.

-Fuuu, la chica misterio puede oírme, puede oírme- canto el perrito alegremente hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo y volteo rápidamente hacia Loki y Mayura- ¡Esperen! Dady **(papi)** vos lo que acabas de decir es que la chica misterio me escucho hablar ¿no?- Loki asintió- ¡Ho well! **(Ho bien)**

Se quedaron un segundo en silencio pero Loki lo rompió.

-Mayura, no se si sabes pero en la mitología Nórdica Loki tiene 3 hijos con una misma esposa- Mayura asintió levemente- 1 de mis hijos es Fenrir- El nombrado asintió orgullosamente- Otra es mi hija Hel-

-¿La chica que me secuestro?- pregunto Mayura.

-Si esa chica, pero no me interrumpas Mayura, déjame terminar-Loki continuo con la explicación- y mi otro hijo es Yamino que en la Mitología Nórdica es Jormungandr.-

-¿L-la ser-serpie-piente que rodea al mundo por lo grande que es?-Lo interrumpió la muchacha temerosa.

-Si Mayura- le contesto Loki seriamente

-Pe-pero a mi n-no me gustan las ser-serpie-pientes-

-Amo Loki, aquí le traigo el te que me pidió- Dijo entrando Yamino con una bandeja. Yamino se da cuanta que Mayura esta blanca como un papel y tiembla como una hoja.-Señorita Mayura ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Ser-serpiente-Mayura empezó susurrando por lo bajo-, serpi-piente- su vos iba tomando volumen- ¡¡¡SERPIENTE!!!- hasta que termino gritando y escondiéndose tras de Loki.

-Señor Loki, ¿No me diga que Mayura ya sabe que usted es un Dios?- Yamino estaba triste y sorprendido.

-Si Yamino-

-Ho lo lamento señorita Mayura, si quiere puedo re…- no puedo terminar ya que Mayura salio de tras de Loki y hice para en frente de el.

-No te preocupes yamino, solo déjame que me acostumbre a la idea de que sea una ser-serpi-ente.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ho le agradezco tanto- Yamino estaba tan agradecido que tenia lagrimas en los ojos- pero señor Loki, los mortales solo pueden oír a Fenrir cuando…-Yamino se callo de repente porque se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Mayura y Loki- La mortal tiene un contacto profundo con el Dios- termino con una picara sonrisa.

-Bueno cambiando de tema- Loki empezó a hablar- No solamente nosotros somos Dioses- ya que Mayura no entendía prosigo- También lo son Narugami que es el Dios Thor, Freyja, Heimdall, Frey…

-¡¡¡Ho pero que cosita mas bonita!!!- exclamo Mayura mirando a Ecchan, dejando a Loki con su relato a la mitad.- ¿Que vendría a hacer?-

-El es Ecchan, un fantasmita- Le contesto Yamino.

-Puyannnn (( así es como hace ecchan no?))- Dijo Echan cuando Mayura la empego a acariciar.

-¡Me dejaron fuera del tema!, Dady** (Papi)**, brother **(hermano)…- **dijo en modo de reproche, pero en eso Fenrir se quedo pensando antes de continuar- la chica misterio vendría a hacer nuestra nueva mama ¿No?-

-Pues… si- dijo Loki mientras se empezaba a acercar por detrás a Mayura- Solamente si esta dama desea ser mi novia-

-Q-que, por supuesto que si- Mayura se dio vuelta y lo abrazo dulcemente por cuello.

-Te quiero Mayura- Loki se separo un poquito de Mayura y la beso dulcemente, sus hijos miraron sonrojados para otro lado.

-Yo también te quiero Loki-

Fin

* * *

Cha cha cha channn cha cha channnn!!!

Hola Aquí les dejo otra entrega ((en realidad es la primera )) Shikichanesca! XD espero que les haya gustado, ya que me la pase días decidiéndome como terminarla. Disculpen (( si es que hay )) mis faltas de ortografía, yo lo revise 2 veces, pero puede que alguna se me allá escapado. Espero sus hermosos Reviews!!

Les manda besos ShikiCaramel!!


End file.
